resurgencerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Origins The species that eventually became the Demons were called the Tem, their civilization was warlike and efficient, created by Tempus in his image. These human-like men and women had enhanced physical strength and access to unholy magic, granted by the deity. However, when tensions between Torm's race rose, devastating war was waged between them, killing a majority of both races. Tempus, disappointed in his creation's failure in battle and poor restraint, took the souls of his dead followers and turned them into the Demons, to live in his realm of Hell, which was quickly suited for such a population. Appearance Demons had minor varying appearances based on nationality, and in reality they could look different from each other, having no static appearance like most lesser races. A Demon's skin color could be blue, purple, red, or even peach, like a normal human's. They could have extra appendages or features, such as horns, tails(spaded or normal), forked tongues, bat-like wings, and even hooves on rare occasions. However, there was never a certainty on what features a Demon would have, even if their parents held the features. Technically, there could be Demons that looked exactly like humans, but this would be extremely rare and the individual would not be looked at fondly for their appearance. Nationalities and Subspecies Being one of the two High Races, Demons have two nationalities and multiple subspecies. Unlike Angels, the Demons banished their subspecies en masse to the human world almost three thousand years ago, leaving them to make their own socieities on the planet. Nationalities Saal (Strong Ones) '''- The Saal are the lineage of Demon's with intense physical strength. Unlike their counterparts, they have no power over Sune, rather all of their power resides in enhanced physical abilities. They more typically have human or red colored skin, and are the more likely to have hooves and horns. '''Kaal (Spirit Ones)- The Kaal are the lineage of Demon's that work with Sune, the unholy magic granted to them by Tempus. There are many things that can be done with this magic. These Demon's more typically have blue or purple skin, and are the more likely to have forked tongues and tails. Subraces Kitsune - The fox-morph subspecies are believed to be a result of a rogue group of Kaal attempting to harness natural power from the Human realm to augment themselves. Instead of their desired result, they seemed to only mutate themselves with features of the fox, aswell as losing themselves a great deal of their power. This group was the main reason that the Demon's decided to banish their subspecies. This race has no pure lineage. Succubi/Incubi '- Though Demon rumors and propaganda would say that the Succubi/Incubi races are a result of a Demon becoming too obsessed with luxuries and pleasure, the reality is that Kaal experiments on the mind and body of Demon's accidently led to their creation. Succubi and Incubi have very similar appearances to Demon's, leading many to mistake them for one, but their abilities became more tuned for draining and mesmerizing humans and other species. Initially, they were welcome in Hell, so long as they did not harm efficiency, but when the concept of exiling the Kitsune was announced, they were quickly thrown in with them. This race has no pure lineage. '''Yuki-Onna '- Initially Ice Demons, they were a result of Demon's being born on Snowhawk Mountain, but their small population and significantly weaker abilities led to them being exiled along with the Succubi. This race has no pure lineage. '''Yasha - The only Demon subspecies not created in the realm of Hell, the Yasha are a result of Demon's that had left Hell to live in the human world, more specifically the regions of China during the Ming Dynasty. How they came about is unknown, their origin likely being forgotten because of their small numbers. This race has no pure lineage. Hierarchy Tempus made it clear to the first Demon's that he had no intention of making their lives easy, and they would have to rule the City of Hell themselves. If their military fell below standards and their realm was attacked, Tempus would not protect them, instilling a sense of military obligation in the society. This led to a autocracy-like government, with one High Commander, one Commander, and several Generals ruling the realm of Hell. Though this would lead many to believe that Demon's would grow tired of this, it was the opposite. Because of the responsible leadership of the many High Commanders, Hell became the Demon's military realm. In fact, it's believed that early Demon's visiting Earth are responsible for inspiring Spartan leaders to adopt such a military-guided country. Known Leaders 'Sey (Rank: High Commander) '- The first female High Commander, Sey was inducted after the death of Ulekar in the last war with Heaven. Ironically, there was only a little controversy, as there had been female Generals before, and they had done just as well in leading their armies. As High Commander, Sey's word is law, and had pushed the Demon's to be even stronger, directly overseeing the creation of the Demon Legion to counter Heaven's creation of the Royal Guard. 'Kalerius (Rank: Commander) - '''Having ruled as Commander before Sey took power, and as General longer before that, this famed Warlord was hoped by many to become the High Commander, but Kalerius refused, stating that if he took the role he would be kept further from warfare if it broke out again. Often considered the de facto leader of the Demon's, only Kalerius' loyalty to Sey and the realm kept Demons from demanding his promotion. With permission from Sey, Kalerius formed the Demon Legion to counter the Royal Guard, taking only the strongest of the Saal and training them to use Sune-imbued weapons and armor, and advanced battle tactics. '''Seth (Rank: General) -' One of the four Demon generals, Seth took place as the newest General upon Kalerius' rise to Commander ages ago. He is in charge of the offensive demon army, and it will be him that leads the force against Heaven if the two should come to warfare once more. History The Kaal The Kaal lineage of Demon's were born when many of the Saal became responsible for all magical defenses and, really, anything involving the Sune. Initially, the Sune was in form of many large crystals, which contained massive amounts of the Sune, all gifted to them by Tempus. Rather then channel energy from these crystals, the self-proclaimed Kaal shattered them, and the effects varied greatly. Many of the crystal's power spread across all the Kaal, giving them all some meager ability with the magic, while some got significantly more then the other. These Kaal would become the Great Warlocks, and their lines would be in charge of governing the other Kaal. While the Saal remaind supreme in governing all Demons, the Kaal had their own lesser government amongst themselves, mainly to keep mistakes like the Kitsune or the Succubus from happening again. It is believed that none of the original crystals exist. Relations with Earth Demons were allowed to leave Hell to live in the human realm, just as angels were, but it was extremely uncommon. Demons did not have last names in their home realm, but the few that left for Earth would adopt them to blend in if needed. In the earlier years, Demons and Angels visited Earth somewhat more frequently, wanting to observer Human society for themselves. The earliest signs of the Catholic religion were born because of this, but the tales that they told were far from the truth. After the latest war between Heaven and Hell, a little over two thousand years ago, Demons and Angels withdrew from Earth almost entirely. Nephilim The first Nephilim was between a Demon general and an Angel officer, and unfortunately was killed because of the huge stir that erupted because of it. Thankfully, for the hybrid race, future specimen would see more mercy from both realms, so long as they aligned themselves with one. When a Nephilim comes of age, they are brought before a council and forced to decide which realm they will reside in. This system has worked thus far, the few known Nephilim such as Stefan, Kitar, Leanna, Jorun, and others have selected their realm normally.